Lot
King Lot of the Isle of Orkney (or of Lothian and of Orkney) was a passing good knight (1,XII) under King Uther Pendragon. After the death of the Duke of Tintagil, and according to Uther's request, he wedded the Duke's daughter Margawse and their son was Gawaine. (1,II)(1,XII) Years later, after Arthur's incoronation in Carlion, Arthur made a feast in Wales on Pentecost. Lot arrived with 500 knights, and other kings, but they said that they doubted Arthur and don't accept his gifts, and they rebelled against him. He participated to the siege of the tower where Arthur retreated. When Merlin came to speak in Arthur's favor, Lot and some other kings laughed him at scorn. (1,VIII) Battle of Carlion Arthur came to speak with the rebels but they didn't reach an agreement and they returned to their positions. Merlin told them that they should restrain themselves as Arthur will certainly defeat them. Lot then said that they aren't afraid of a "dream-reader". With that Merlin vanished and went to Arthur and told him to strike them fiercefully. During the sortie, Lot brake out on the back side, and the King with the Hundred Knights, and Carados, and set on Arthur fiercely behind him. When Arthur's horse was killed, Lot smote him down temporarily. But during the fight, the people of Carlion rose aganst the rebel kings and they fled. (1,IX) In the meantime the rebels were joined by more kings. They took an oath against Arthur and he swore that he would bring 5000 men of arms on horseback. The 11 rebels then lay siege at the castle of Bedegraine. (1,XII) Battle of Bedegraine At midnight King Arthur attacked them in their camp and overthrew their pavilions on their heads. The rebels were ashamed how theys suffered from so few men and set on them again. When Kay came to the battle with 6 fellows, the 11 kings moved against them. Kay smote down Lot, and hurt him very much. That saw the King with the Hundred Knights, and ran unto Kay and smote him down, and took his horse, to Lot. King Lot smote down Clariance de la Forest Savage, and gave the horse unto Eustace. When the rebel kings were horsed again and regrouped they came together and said they would be revenged of all the damage they took. (1,XIV) Lucas, Gwinas, Briant and Bellias held strong medley against Kings Lot, Nentres, Brandegoris, Idres, Uriens and Agwisance and cornered them. Arthur, with Kay and Griflet did great deeds and Arthur wounded Lot sore on the shoulder, and made him to leave that ground. As the battle progressed he was very worried and said to the Kings they would be defeated unless they follow his plan: He took with him the King with the Hundred Knights], Agwisance, Idres and Eustace with 15000 men; and as the other 6 kings with their 12000 men fought, they'd come to their support. However as they departed, the ambushment of Kings Ban and Bors brake. Lot saw him and recognised him he was worried seeing his might and wrath, and the King with the Hundred Knights inquired who he is. Lot marvelled how they came to England unknown by all. (1,XV) Then came out Ban and Lot was worried very much because he knew his might and valor and suggested to avoid him. He wept seeing so many good knights being killed by him. A multitude of people fled before the 3 Kings. Lot, Morganore and the King of the Hundred Knights, gathered the people together knightly, and did great prowess of arms, and held the battle all that day. As the day rogressed, the 3 Kings withdrew their knights a little but the rebel chivalry never turned back; they withdrew to a little wood, and a little river and rested there. They were all heaped together afraid but held hard and allowed no man to get past them. When the rebels regrouped, Lot said that they must change their tactic seeing how many good mean they lose. He noticed that they always wait on foot-men, so for saving one they lose 10 horsemen. He suggested to put footmen in the wood and keep the horsemen together in an unbroken ordinance, and slay anyone who is about to flee. All kings swore to do so and never fail other. (1,XVI) It is meant that at some point he became a knight of King Arthur. However when Margawse slept with him and gave birth to Mordred; whom Arthur took from them (1,xxvii) he turned once more gainst Arthur. (2,x) He made an alliance with King Nero who prepared to attack Arthur. Merlin knew that if Lot joined Nero, they would destroy Arthur and his people; and hew knew that either Arthur or Lot would be killed that day but he preferred to save Arthur. Battle of Terrabil As Nero was preparing near Terrabil, Merlin came to him and kept him occupied sayng prophecies. Then one came to him and told him that in the meantime Nero was slain with all his people. Lot was ashamed, knowng that if he with Nero would be unbeatable. With most of their men slain, he wondered whether he should go to side with Arthur, but a knight said that since they are still fresh, they can attack Arthur's men who are by now tired. So they advanced and clashed with them. Arthur's knights with the help of the Knight with the Two Swords with his brother threatened Lot, but he held in the front, doing marvellously. Then as he fought with all his enemies King Pellinore smote a mighty stroke, hitting the horse's neck, which fell to the ground with Lot. And then Pellinore smote him through the helm and head unto the brows. Seeing his death, all the host of Orkney fled. (2,x) He and the other Kings was buried in the Church of Saint Stephen's in Camelot. Years later Gawaine avenged his death killing Pellinore. (2,x) Margawse came with her sons to the burial and Arthur made his tomb richer of all the other 12 kings. (2,xi) Arms *Purpure a double-headed eagle or beaked and membered azure. *S: Two eagles or beaked and membered azure. *M: "D'Orcane". In 13th c. blazon his arms are not described anywhere but all his sons bear differenced versions of Argent plain.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm category:rebels category:kings